1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system, and more specifically, to converting procedurally defined geometry models of curves and surfaces into computer aided design models which approximate the procedurally defined geometry models.
2. Background
Geometric models are important in the design and manufacture of products. Procedurally defined geometric models are useful and accurate, but cannot be written out to standard geometry transfer and archival format files such as Initial Graphics Exchange Specification (IGES) files or Standard for the Exchange of Product Model Data (STEP) files. This constraint limits procedurally defined geometric models to the systems in which they are written. In order to transfer procedurally defined geometric models, a human user must determine the number and location of sample points, and transfer those points to a target system. The curves and surfaces defined by the procedure are then rebuilt from the transferred sample points using the curve and surface reconstruction tools in the target system.
In order to achieve a measure of accuracy in the reconstructed curve or surface, the procedurally defined geometric model must be over-sampled, which results in large data transfers of frequently unnecessary data. With or without the large number of samples, the target system will reconstruct the curve or surface using its own curve or surface fit, resulting in different curve and surface models in each of the target systems. Additionally, each target system may have multiple methods available for performing the curve and surface fit, resulting in different models produced within a given target system, often dependent upon the personal preference of the user inputting the sample points.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.